His death and Her loss
by Yondaime Hokage Minato
Summary: He, the paitent, her, his love. They walk down the streets of their city; and Henry (patient) wants to give Lucy (lover) something. In the very end he was able to give it to her, but at the ultimate cost, death. He, also, is able to see his tempter and his Savior at the end. A scene of the patient's death.


_Hello, before we get started with the story; I need tell you why it was written. My English teacher gave my class a journal assignment. We were reading the Screwtape Letters; and the assignment was describe a scene. While everyone else choose to write what she said, I didn't; this story describes the scene of the patient's death. The patient's name is Henry; though in the book it was never given. So, this is the scene that I imagined of Henry dying. Henry's girlfriend is Lucy; and their Christian friends James and Margaret. Enjoy!_

* * *

It was a cold winter night, Henry and Lucy just left Sindy's (restaurant) with James and Margaret. The four of them were walking down 4th St. when James said.

"You can still hear the bombs going off from Wilsonville."

Lucy stared in the direction were the Wilsonville and said.

"I pray to God that none of the civilians will get hurt."

After watching the heat from his breath disappear and Henry thought to himself.

"She's so caring. She never liked fighting, but she worries herself about the people who don't need to be around the fighting."

A large boom revealed itself. Margret responded,

"That was a big one. Henry, your brother got out of Wilsonville right?"

"Yes, just in time too. His baby will be soon," while staring in the direction of Wilsonville. As a car drove by, Henry noticed a tear rolling downing Lucy's cheek. He put his arm around her and whispered to her.

"Honey, it's ok. I'm sure no civilians are in Wilsonville." James and Margaret didn't hear Henry, but they too noticed Lucy was crying. They didn't say anything, but James motioned Henry if he wanted them to leave. Henry motioned back that's fine. James said,

"Alright, this is our road," pointing to Lombrio Ave. Margaret told Lucy that everything will be ok, as they bidded good night to each other, and parted ways. Henry and Lucy kept walking, he kissed her on the side of her forehead; with his arms still around her. He said,

"The war will be over soon. The Americans made the Japs surrender, and, now they are surrounding Germany. It won't be long now, the war will be over '45 ends; I promise."She turned in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"I hope you're right"

Henry closed his eyes as he held Lucy. It started sprinkling and Henry was thinking.

'Since she's been upset. I think I might not give it to her yet.' He expected that voice to agree with him and it did. When it happened he opened his eyes and saw that unnatural shadow again. They started walking again; the sprinkling stopped a few minutes later. After a long silence, Henry was thinking to himself if he should it to her yet. Everytime he thought about he grew nervous. The voice didn't respond, but Henry was glad it didn't. He looked at Lucy and saw she was smiling. He thought she was think about something that makes her happy.

"My hands are freezing."

Henry, without another thought, took his gloves off and gave them to her. She thanked him for it. He was glad she wasn't upset anymore. He never liked it when she was. He took a little box out of his coat pocket and held it behind him; with his heart pounding he tried to speak but couldn't. A man was walking to them. He realised the man was going to try to mug them. The man pulled out a knife, Henry gave Lucy the Box and told he to run. When she started running, the man leapted for her, but Henry got in his way. He told her to keep running. When she got to Lombrio Ave; she looked back and a man was laying on the ground. The man yelled her name. She froze, her eyes widen, knowing that voice, and it came from the man on the ground. As she ran back to him, the box still clinched in her hand, tears started running down her cheek. The man tried to get up, when he got to his feet, he fell back down. She finally reached him. She fell right beside him; she saw several knife wounds on his body. He said,

"Open the box."

When she did her tears grew worse.

"Tell my little brother, Jonathan, that I hope his son grows up like our little brother David that died."

She tried to assure him that he will be ok, but he knew what was going to happen. She layed her hand on his chest, but withdrew it quickly. She felt warmth for the glove and saw it stained with blood. He continued, Tell james and Margaret that I love them like family. He looked at her as he was close to the end.

"I love you deeply, always have, always will." He began to shake and stutter now.

"I-I kn-now now we can't be to-together. You-you mustn't cr-y. I-I ne-ver li-liked t-to see you up-set." He started to turn pale and cold. He took the box with his shaking hand and reached for her hand. He put the blood stained ring on her finger.

"W-will you ma-ma-marry me?" She couldn't speak but nodded.

"I'll b-be wa-watching o-ver you from t-time to t-time." She couldn't bear it any longer and started balling loudly. He took her hand and told her it was ok. She leaned in and kissed his blood seeping lips. Afterwards, he caught, more blood came out. He stared at the sky and smiled as his final breath drew close, he said,

"Good-b-bye m-my love"

A few moments later Henry saw Lucy with his body. She was still crying, but the police had arrived along with James and Margaret. He looked infront of him and the unnatural shadow took shape. The demon leaped for him in one last attempt to drag him to hell. A bright light appeared behind him and the demon disappeared. He turned and saw his grandparents, his father, and his brother.

"So it was you all along who tried to guide me to Him." They said nothing only smiled at him. An even brighter light appeared behind them. His family moved out of his way to see Him. Henry bowed as the Lord said,

"Well done my good and faith servant whom I am well pleased."

Now back on earth, Lucy heard a voice that she didn't hear for a while. Then she turned around and saw the unnatural shadow...


End file.
